Au Milieu
by Rivertale
Summary: Dans la forêt, l'odeur du défi les oppose. Aucun des deux ne laissera battre, l'enjeu est bien trop grand. /One-Shot\


Disclaimer : OS ! Peut-on parler réellement de ship ? Don't know ! Au cas où : Sasuino.

_N'hésitez pas à aller lire mon autre fiction : "A la Recherche de mon Père " !_

_**N'oubliez pas de commenter une histoire que vous lisez, c'est le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfictions et surtout c'est le seul moyen de savoir si une histoire plaît ! Merci.**_

Bonne lecture et bises à vous !

* * *

**" Tu fais quoi tout seul ? "**

Il se retourna. Regarda à gauche, puis a droite. Mais il n'y avait rien, ni personne.

"** En haut !"** S'exclama une petite voix fluette.

Il releva la tête et vit effectivement quelqu'un, sa voix lui fit savoir qu'il devait sûrement s'agir d'une fille quand bien même elle n'avait pas les cheveux longs. En effet, sa maman avait les cheveux longs et c'était une fille donc les filles avaient les cheveux longs. D'ailleurs, elle avait une fleur dans les cheveux, une preuve de plus que c'était belle et bien une fille.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle le regardait : il était si préoccupé par son entraînement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée. En effet, du haut de ses 6 ans il était grand temps pour lui d'apprendre le lancer de kunaï, on lui avait dit qu'il était encore trop jeune pour cela car il entrait à l'Académie Ninja l'année prochaine seulement. Mais il ne pouvait pas les écouter, il fallait qu'il soit en avance sur ses futurs camarades pour espérer seulement atteindre le niveau de son frère. Il voulait progresser et surprendre son père alors il s'entraînait en cachette de sa famille dans la forêt à coté du parc.

**" Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "** Lui rétorqua boudeur le petit garçon en lançant négligemment un kunaï, déçu d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

**" Je jouais à cache-cache avec une amie... mais elle ne m'a toujours pas trouvée !"** Déplora la petite fille du haut de sa branche d'arbre, elle devait bien être à trois ou quatre mètres de hauteur. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu monter si haut...

**" Je peux peut-être jouer avec toi en attendant !"** S'exclama la petite fille, excitée d'avoir trouvé un nouvel ami pour l'après midi.

**" Je joue pas. Je m'entraîne ! C'est très différent.**

**\- Alors je vais m'entraîner avec toi."** Déclara la fillette depuis son perchoir.

**" Je m'entraîne pas avec les filles.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Les filles, c'est nul. Elles sont pas fortes en arts ninja alors je préfère m'entraîner tout seul."** Annonça-t-il avec dédain.

**" C'est pas vrai, ça !"** Réfuta la fillette. **"Moi, je suis forte ! Je m'entraîne toutes les semaines avec mon papa ! Même qu'il est super fort, mon papa."**

D'un balancement de jambes souple, elle se retrouva à coté de lui.

**" Même que je vais te le montrer."** Affirma l'enfant. **"Même que si je gagne, tu ne devras plus dire que les filles c'est nul !**

**\- On verra qui gagne ! Et si moi je gagne, tu me laisses m'entraîner tout seul. "** Riposta le garçonnet, prêt à la battre.

Elle s'avança vers la cible et prit quatre kunaï puis revint vers lui d'un air sûr. Elle lui en donna deux et proposa un défi en deux manches. Il lança son premier kunaï qui atterri sur l'extérieur de la cible, ce n'était pas bon mais au moins il avait touché la cible. Quant à celui de son adversaire il arriva pile au centre. Il lui lança un regard scandalisé, comment pouvait-elle être plus forte que lui ?! C'était une fille !

Bien décidé à gagner, il envoya son kunaï de toutes ses forces en se concentrant un maximum et celui-ci arriva dans la deuxième zone la plus proche du milieu. Il était assez fier de lui, c'était seulement la troisième fois qu'il y arrivait. Elle posa ses grands yeux bleus sur lui avant lui offrit le plus taquin des sourires et finalement envoya son kunaï au milieu de la cible encore une fois.

Un deuxième regard indignation fut adressé à la petite fille tandis qu'elle continuait de sourire inlassablement.

Il récupéra ses kunaï et entreprit de lancer de nouveau son premier qui arriva dans la première zone la plus proche, il souffla d'énervement par le nez et se recula pour la laisser jeter le sien, qui bien évidemment atterri pile au centre de nouveau.

C'était le dernier lancer, il allait tout donner.

Il se positionna de coté, comme faisait son grand frère parfois, il ferma un œil et se concentra. Le milieu de la cible. Il n'y avait que le milieu, rien d'autre n'existait pour lui à ce moment que le milieu de la cible. D'un geste sûr du poignet, il envoya sa petite lame de métal se planter au centre de la cible.

Ses yeux yeux s'ouvrirent tout rond d'étonnement et il prit une puissance inspiration.

Enfin !

C'était la première fois qu'il y arrivait ! Il leva les bras et fêta sa victoire d'un sourire en pensant à ce que dirait son père s'il l'apprenait et se retourna vers sa copine de l'instant qui le félicita en applaudissant son exploit tout en sautillant sur place. Elle le gratifia de plusieurs "Bravo ! Bravo !" enjoués et euphoriques qui l'emplirent de fierté. Et oui, c'était un Uchiwa après tout, il se devait d'exceller dans l'art des kunaï et l'Art Ninja de façon générale.

**" Bon à moi !"** Fit la fillette et elle lança le kunaï final dans le milieu de la cible, comme tous les précédents.

Il aurait dû être content et la féliciter comme elle venait de le faire. Mais déçu d'avoir perdu, il retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait, il n'aimait définitivement pas perdre. C'était pas juste ! Il s'était entraîné toute la semaine et toute l'après midi et cette fille était meilleure que lui. Pour la peine, il s'entraînera trois fois plus pour être sûr de la battre. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un affront pareil. Il devait connaître le nom de sa rivale pour la dépasser lors de leur prochaine rencontre :

**" Tu t'appelles comment toi ?**

**\- Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?"** Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, pourquoi lui renvoyait-elle sa question ?

**" Sasuke, je viens du clan Uchiwa. Et toi ?"**

Elle le regarda de bas en haut avec un regard malicieux en portant son doigt à sa bouche avant de répondre :

**" Je te le dirai la prochaine fois qu'on se voit !**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Comme ça, on est obligés de rejouer ensemble."** Lui sourit la petite fille s'éloignant en sautillant gaiement entre la faune de la forêt, ses cheveux blonds se baladant au fil de sa marche.

* * *

Voilà un petit écrit tout mignon ( C'est étrange d'écrire dans ce genre là, haha).

A la prochaine :3


End file.
